Rian Stoker
| image = | kanji = | rōmaji = | alias = | species = Human | gender = Male | age = 34 | height = | weight = | birthday = August 24, 1854''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 64, page 9 | affiliation = Karnstein Hospital Aurora Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head Doctor of Karnstein Hospital Founder of Aurora Society | previous occupation = | base of operations = London | status = Deceased | relatives = | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 52 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} Rian Stoker is an upper-rank doctor of Karnstein Hospital. He is also the founder of the Aurora Society. Appearance Rian is a male adult with fair, swept hair. He typically dresses in a suit befitting his position as a doctor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 22 Personality Rian is a generally charismatic man, for he has created the Aurora Society. He is also exceedingly ambitious, even to the point of absurdity, as he aims to revive the dead. Rian is scintillating, vivacious, and lively when it comes to talking about "complete salvation,"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 24 and wholly believes that the Aurora Society's medicine is the only way to prevent death.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 25 When his men failed in killing the Bizarre Doll Rian unintentionally resurrected, he cursed them as useless and ran away, displaying his cowardly side.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 5 He would avoid taking responsibility for whatever disaster he had caused, as shown when he hid from the Bizarre Dolls he helped activate.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 29 When intimidated, he would easily blurt out confidential information.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 31 Manga's Synopsis Ship Voyage Arc Rian Stoker is the founder of the Aurora Society; he partakes in illegal human experiments aimed at reviving the dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 23 On the Campania, he presents his medicine "complete salvation," which is supposedly able to resurrect the deceased, to an audience at a private Aurora Society meeting. He first greets the crowd, posing as a phoenix. Rian then goes over how splendid complete salvation is and how his medicine could save them from imminent doom (i.e. death). He tests his artificial medicine on a corpse, Margaret Connor. The medicine, however, is dangerous and revives the corpse into a man-eating monster: a Bizarre Doll.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 31 He orders his men to shoot it, but the bullets prove ineffective and the Bizarre Doll advances to kill one of his men. Feeling desperate, he curses his men as impractical before running away. .]] Rian is later found hiding in the bottom freight storage, having been exposed by Sebastian Michaelis. He makes excuses for himself, assuring that he had not planned to revive the corpses in such an unhealthy state. He attempts to run afterwards, but Sebastian stops him. Rian anxiously admits that there are even more samples that he had tested on located in the front freight storage room. Rian is restricted by one of Snake's snakes so he will not be able to escape. Ciel Phantomhive urges him, with a gun, to tell of another way to stop the Bizarre Dolls besides smashing their heads. Rian reveals that there is a device that omits supersonic waves, which would render all patients subjected to the complete salvation inactive again. He informs that the device is in his first class room. Ciel orders him to take him, Snake, and Elizabeth Midford there. They then make their way to the freight elevator in the boiler room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 12 When Ciel asks for Rian's motive behind sending the samples to America, he refuses to answer. He finally complies when Ciel threatens to kill him. He admits that a company named Osiris bought the Aurora Society's complete salvation technology in order to develop a new drug.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 14 Ciel orders Snake to remove the snake around Rian, so that they could pretend to be his comrades. After posing as a phoenix to an initially dubious employee, they are able to enter the elevator from the turbine engine room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 17 Later, the ship crashes into an iceberg and water floods into it. A large wave sweeps through where Rian is, and he gets separated from Ciel and the rest. Eventually, in the third boiler room, Snake catches Rian escaping through an elevator by himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, page 10 While running through the first class hall, he suddenly falls from his position due to the tilting ship. Grell Sutcliff rescues him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 32 catches Rian.]] When Grell addresses Rian by his name, he questions how Grell is knowledgeable of his identity. Ronald Knox intervenes and identifies Rian as "the guy that is moving the corpses around with some trick." Rian is surprised that they know of this information. Grell demands for a method to stop the Bizarre Dolls, and Rian hastily tells him that there is a device in his room that can render the complete salvation ineffective again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 4-5 Rian leads them to his first class guest room only to discover that his device has inexplicably disappeared. He wonders, to his horror, if the one who has stolen his device is Aleistor Chamber.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, page 6 In the first class passenger lounge, Rian, Grell, and Ronald encounter Aleistor, Ciel, Sebastian, and Undertaker. Rian confronts Aleistor for stealing the device. Aleistor explains, to Rian's puzzlement, that with the power of the device, he would make the empire Rian has created collapse and establish a new realm in its place.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 13-14 However, when Aleistor tries to activate the device, it does not work. Rian then yells at Undertaker for fooling him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 25-26 Soon after, Undertaker reveals that he is a Grim Reaper, and admits to Rian that he was just a pawn, and that the "complete salvation" Rian passionately believes in is a self-delusion. He reminds Rian that once Rian was relying on his skills, the complete salvation is no longer medicine. He adds that because Rian has used a treatment he does not understand on his patients, he is not a doctor. Rian collapses in grief.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 6-7 Later, the Campania begins to sink and tip upright. Rian falls to his death. Trivia * Rian shares his last name with Bram Stoker, the author of Dracula. They also died on the same day, April 20.Wikipedia:Bram Stoker Quotes *(Reciting Aurora Society's greeting) "The complete flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are The Phoenix!" *''"Healthiness is truly splendid!"'' *(To Undertaker) "Did you fool me? Was it all a lie?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 6 References Navigation pl:Ryan Stoker Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Ship Voyage Arc